


Koi No Yokan (The Sense of Love)

by midnight102



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight102/pseuds/midnight102
Summary: It is all unexpected.It all starts with a wish for a friendship that the perfect copy did not believe it may happen, like in the middle school.But the Emperor eventually becomes his life saviour.And the perfect copy sees him differently then.And how about the Emperor, especially after got broken-hearted?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Original Female Character(s), Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How have you been? This is my second work (a sequel from previous one). The story is precious to me (I adore and treasure it forever). I am excited to share it in my writing. 
> 
> Read [ Fate be change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446831) as the previous sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be long for a prologue. 
> 
> And this is just the beginning of a long journey 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ [Before Jabberwock] _

__

_ _ “They did not leave me any!?” 

shouts a certain blonde in disbelief. He was just making a call a few metres away from them for approximately two minutes; and the scrumptious chicken _katsu_ that was just here suddenly disappeared! An audible whine comes out his lips since there is also no one here. They probably continue practice or goofing around elsewhere without informing him. It cannot be helped as well; he was making a call after all. He becomes positive by thinking they might not want to disturb the possible important call. He slumps himself down in the couch that everyone used for having lunch just now. But the _katsu_!

“I was just about to eat that!” whines him continuously and throws his head back in a slight irritation. His stomach is growling in a demand of food.

_ I got left behind, huh? _

__

“Kise,” calls someone in a husky voice.

He raises his gaze to find a pair of crimson eyes at him that causes him to immediately fix his sitting position.

“Akashichi! I thought you went with the others,” says the blonde.

The former captain of Teikō raises his hand exposing a lunch box he is holding and offers it to him. A suspicious look from a pair of honeyed golden eyes alternately glances between the lunch box and the face of the former captain, who is now apparently the captain of Vorpal Sword. 

“You would not have some spare of lunch if Aomine and Kagami are around. So, I took the liberty to set aside a portion for you beforehand.” explains the smaller male, which is still getting a speechless response from him until his stomach starts to sound its demand again. A nervous chuckle and scratching his head are his reactions. Apart from everyone, it must be the smaller male who is doing a very touching gesture to him. 

“Thank you, Akashichi. You’re a lifesaver!” dramatically he declares and receives the heavenly lunch box. Honestly speaking, it surprised him. He did notice the redhead is different now than in middle school or a while ago in Winter Cup. But, he did not anticipate the nice gesture that brings him the courage to insist the smaller male to accompany him to eat his lunch. On the second thought, the redhead is most likely to pay attention on the intakes of the players. He has already familiar to the view since middle school. 

“ _Ne,_ Akashichi,” calls the blonde in a deeper voice than usual, which is noticed by the smaller male who is sitting across him. 

“Do you think we can win?” questions him after setting down the empty lunch box on the table in front of him. Winning used to be absolute for him and the Generation of Miracles, but they are different now; at least, his mind is not always bound with impulsiveness. He considers the chances they may have in the current situation, especially when knowing that they cannot afford to lose. Moreover, it makes him furious still for what the American streetball team did to his captain of Kaijō. His hand unconsciously turns into a fist.

“We are going to win.” remarks the redhead. He raises his gaze from the ground and sees the confidence in that face.

“It is true that they are strong. Tomorrow’s match will be bloody and push us to our limits,” continues the smaller male, which he agrees in silence, “But losing is not an option for tomorrow. We cannot afford to lose.” adds the man sitting across him. He widens his eyes in a slight surprise. It is impressive sometimes that the former captain of Teikō seems to be able to read his mind. A grin emerges on his lips upon the reassuring utterances. It feels like the pressure on his shoulder got lifted. 

“You’re right,” replies him and lets out a soft chuckle, “Oh, Akashichi, you came all the way from Kyoto, did you not? It must be tiring! Ah! Next time if you visit Tokyo, do not forget to text me! Let’s go somewhere, ne?” rushes him in his speaking, because his spontaneous invitation might get rejected if he paused. 

The smaller male appears to be considering the invitation with his piercing stare. It should not be intimidating yet he still just feels so. He is starting to regret the decision of invitation. Well, the redhead probably takes it as a joke...

“Very well,” says the redhead.

“HUH? REALLY?” shouts him without thinking and clears his throats afterwards. 

He just cannot believe his ears.

_ Yabai.  _

__

_ I might look forward to it.  _


	2. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice dinner with his former teammate, not until the blonde is spacing out without noticing danger is approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How have you all been? 
> 
> I took too long to update. I guess my mind got muddled (again).   
> I try my best to update quicker, since I love this story.   
> I hope you like how it goes so far. It's going to be a slow, slow burn. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment :;

“ _Sumimasen, Kise-kun, I have already promised Momoi-san that I will accompany her somewhere tomorrow_ ,” declines a certain bluenette in the call. 

“It is fine then, Kurokochi! Probably next time,” tells him to the Phantom and ends the call.

A long sigh falls out his lips for the fourth times. Firstly, a certain giant from Yosen High declined his invitation to come to Tokyo for the reason of the troublesome distance one must undergo just on one way trip. Secondly, a certain shooting guard blatantly ended the call just only after he greeted the glasses male. Thirdly, the former manager of Teikō middle school did not even reply him properly and ended the call with a squeal. Lastly, the only person he did hope would have accepted his invitation just politely declined it and dropped his mood down. He cannot believe everyone did not want to have another possible reunion! He understands that they just gathered a while ago to be on the same team fighting against Jabberwock, but that was different! It was not a casual meeting without any tension but friendliness. He considers basketball is a sport that brings them together and entertaining, but it is different. Doing outings together like in the middle school will surely be fun. Having fun! He stares at the number of the only person he has not call yet on his phone screen. One should not expect anything from the person, but there is nothing wrong if he tries. He dials the number and places his phone on his ear to listen to the waiting tone. 

“What is it, Kise?” answers the person on the other side of the call in a sleepy voice.

“Aominecchi!” says him gleefully and immediately adds, “Do you want to go for dinner together tomorrow? Akashicchi will visit _ssu._ It will be a rare opportunity! I already book a table in this restaurant, so you don’t have to worry about anything. Just-“

A loud snore suddenly comes out from the other side of the phone and abruptly disturbs his speaking. His model face twitches in the combination of perplexity and vexation upon his realisation of the situation. Long finger presses the end call button gloomily. He wonders if his very existence is noticeable, or his presence cannot be sensed anymore. His every attempt to gather everyone at the visit of the former captain has become an utter failure. 

“ _Hidoi_.” mumbles the blonde. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure with a long black coat draped around his shoulders and a loose white shirt beneath stands waiting near the entrance of a train station. A certain blonde informed him five minutes ago that he is currently rushing to reach the meeting point. Until now, however, he has not yet spotted the ace of Kaijō. A pair of crimson eyes glances at his fancy watch for the second time. He lowers down his hand and shoves both of his into his pockets. It has been a while since he visited the metropolitan city. School is quite hectic along with his responsibility as a captain of the basketball club; not to mention that his father begins to demand his presence in the branch company at Kyoto to handle the reality of owning companies and him to fulfil the qualifications to enter either Tokyo University or one abroad. He watches people walking about on bustling pavement ahead. 

_Everyone must have their own problems,_ he thought.

In the distance, he spots a familiar blonde sprinting to the direction of the train station. The sight becomes clearer for him to notice the panting and the worried expression of the blonde.

“Akashicchi!” comes the breathy voice of the perfect copy from running.

Judging from the condition of the taller male before his eyes, he can assume that the blonde was rushing here without stopping. Perhaps he fears he kept him waiting for too long. He did. 

“Did you wait long?” asks the blonde in the combination of slight concerned and fear.

“Were you busy?” asks him back instead. He requires finding the reason of the tardiness himself.

“Don’t worry! I ran here as soon as I got out of work just now!” chuckles the taller male and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. The man pushes his bangs lightly to the back with his long fingers and gestures him to walk into the opposite direction.

“I have reserved a table in advance! I hope you don’t mind,” asks the blonde carefully. 

“I do not mind,” answers him lightly. It appears there is an obvious awkwardness from the taller male that he cannot help but notice. It might be because his very presence causes everyone to feel wary, and the blonde is not an exception. It surprised him enough that the ace of Kaijō was the one to initiate dinner when he informed him that he would be visiting Tokyo a couple of days ago. 

The social butterfly continues talking away his admirers that squirmed around him one time when he appeared with minimum disguise in public; and also one photo of him that gets to be displayed in a huge billboard somewhere in Shibuya. Bragging about his achievements is quite the signature of the blonde. It is not appalling to listen to but admirable. The modelling career most likely started it back in the middle school. It was a public secret, so he noticed it regardless his want. The career, he notices again, has developed tremendously along with the popularity. It must be quite troubling to go out without interference of plenty of admirers, but to be consistent on one path and even become successful in it are impressive enough, especially at such a young age. Moreover, the blonde masters plenty of skills that will qualify him as a great idol. 

“How about you, Akashicchi? Will you stay in Tokyo for long?” asks the taller male.

“Just until tomorrow,” answers him shortly. It is incredible enough for a social butterfly to bear with a person who prefers talking when it is necessary like him. It must be quite difficult. That is why he attempts every now and then to respond to the taller male properly, so awkwardness, at the very least, will go away. He should want to be an agreeable companion.

The conversation must be halted for a while, for they have arrived at the destination. The taller male leads him into the building and handles the reception until one waitress ushers them to a private room. The design of the interior is traditional that elevates a sense of the absence of modern and heart-warming. 

“You’re doing well in your modelling.” acknowledges him after the waitress leaves with their order.

“Really?” brightens the blonde up across him and rubs his nape rather sheepishly. Perhaps the taller male did not expect a compliment would have come out from him, “Well, it is exhausting, especially if I have two or three jobs in a day! But I enjoy it immensely.” confesses the taller male in addition. 

“What do you think about the place, Akashicchi? I found in on the internet first and came here to check if the location is like the picture. And it turned out impressive! Everything here reminds me of Edo era,” talks the blonde without reservation that previously occurred.

Soon enough, a tempura dish set and a scrumptious _yudofu_ are served. They continue talking away about basketball, school, and even modelling, whilst eating their dinner. 

“...so crowded! I begin to miss Osaka by talking about this,” says the blonde in sharing his experience having a photoshoot in a location in the city of Nation’s Kitchen.

“Akashicchi lives Kyoto, right? I have not been there since forever! Everything was calming to the eyes there!” groans the taller male in a mild frustration. 

“Well, I can give you a tour if you visit Kyoto in the future,” offers him without considering anything but a nice outing with the ace of Kaijō.

“Really?” says the blonde in disbelief and lowers down his head to hide a wide grin, “I am looking forward to it, Akashicchi!”

The whole tempura set disappears in several minutes. It is sometimes impressive how quick the blonde can eat whilst being so talkative to his companion. The redhead offers to pay for the meal for both of them, but the taller male insists that it is his responsibility for he is the one who invited him eating in the restaurant of his selection. It appears then the blonde still has some room for dessert. Thus, here they are walking on the pavement on a slightly crowded pavement. The colour of the sky is darker in colour of blue. It has been a long while since he took a leisure walk without deadlines haunting him. He admits it is comforting so far to earn a temporary freedom. Steps halt when it is forbidden to cross the road, but his eyes must widen. Long legs of the blonde indicate nothing to stopping very soon. A horn blares scolding the recklessness of the taller male who is completely unaware, that he is about to step forward into an unfortunate accident. 


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde knows so little about the former captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!! 
> 
> It's been ages! I took so long to update.   
> My deepest apology. 
> 
> Here i present you the chapther three. It might be a bit boring to some, but it's a realistic introduction to me~
> 
> It would be more angsty and dramatic in the next chapters
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy!

The tall figure of the blonde flinches at the loud blaring horn; the vehicle passes him by in a speed that causes the wind to ruffle his golden locks, and as if nearly hits his beautiful nose. His heart is thumping hard in his chest as the effect of his aftershock. It was so close that a relief washes over him to completely realise that he is still breathing instead of lying lifelessly on the road, full of shame with people looking in pity for his unfortunate incident. 

“Ah—that was close,” murmurs him, and suddenly annoyance fills his face, “I cannot believe them! It was only a second after the light—“

stops the ace of Kaijō after turning his head at the redhead. There is a visible emotion in the expression of the former captain that he cannot describe accurately, but it is enough to make his eyes widen and lips part in a clueless manner. He should not deny that the occurrence is too rare for him to act normal, especially when he eventually realises the strong grip on his sleeve. 

_Is...he angry at me?_ assumes him. However, there is a hint of fear that a part of him can notice, which causes the blonde to swallow a heavy lump of guilt in his throat and lowers down his gaze to the ground.

“Sorry, I should have paid more attention,” says him quietly. 

The grip loosens gradually until the hand withdraws. The pair of his honeyed-yellow eyes watches the slow disappearance of the fear, anger, or worry that was painted clearly on the redhead’s face. It would be so rude if he admits that he was astonished. The expression was different than he saw in Winter Cup from afar. 

“Are you okay?” asks the smaller male in a tone of concern. 

“Yes!” answers the blonde immediately. At his awareness of the fuss in his surrounding, he places his palm on his nape and bows a few times in apology to the pedestrians out of instinct. Once he considers the tension has subsided, after a few moments of frantically waving his hands and throwing smiles of reassurance that he is well, he returns his attention to the smaller male. 

“I’m sorry, Akashicchi,” apologises him in a low voice, “If you didn’t pull me on time..”

A terrorising shiver runs down his spine. Pictures of a horrible outcome that might have taken his life in a blink of an eye fill his mind that he cannot even imagine even further; his beautiful life could have ended with wishes that he still could have not achieved. He should be more careful next time and not to chatter away much whilst walking on the street!

Soon the light switches to green allowing the pedestrians to cross the road, but the ace of Kaijō remains unmoved in his spot. He is still trying to healing his aftershock from what happened previously. 

“Are you still able to go on?” questions a soft tone of the redhead.

The blonde nods a countless time both to reassure himself and his companion that everything is completely fine. 

“Don’t worry. We’re still going,” states him with more confidence. With a little effort and another reassuring smile to the smaller male, he moves his feet cautiously forward crossing the road. He glances at his companion and at any direction every now and then to make certain the situation is still safe to cross the road, and as if to show his companion that he is well now. There is no more conversation between them. The blonde wishes to avoid causing more trouble; therefore, he remains highly focused.

A large board eventually comes to his sight, placed upon the entrance of their next destination. It is a modest yet comfortable dessert shop where it fits to the taste of young people. The blonde stops to scan the favourite selections of ice cream flavour of the shop and cups his chin troubled in choosing. 

“It’s hard to decide!” says him in his returned bubbly voice.

“Shall we just choose the most recommended one?” suggests the redhead.

In the end, the blonde chooses the limited edition flavour for both of them to share. He considers that he will not have time to visit the shop anytime soon and miss tasting the new flavour. Thus, he convinces the smaller male to taste the summer special of orange mint ice flavour at its sharing size. A hum of delight comes out of him countless time already in each spoonful of ice cream he stuffs into his mouth. The ice cream melts in his mouth and spreads the freshness of the mind and sweet sourness of the orange flavour to his taste bud. It is an interesting taste that refreshes his mood until he completely forgets that he just nearly lost his future. The redhead scoops a reasonable amount of ice cream and tastes a tiny bit off his spoon. He cannot really tell if his companion accepts his selection; the expression of the smaller male has not changed much. It appears as if none of his emotion emerges on his fine features no matter how hard the blonde tries to read it. It seems the redhead notice that his eyes have bored on him that causes him to set down his spoon.

“I did not get the chance to apologise about what happened in middle school,” begins the smaller male, which caught the blonde by surprise, “I apologise.”

He had never imagined the former captain of his was still bothered by what happened three or four years ago. The desolation of the mighty Generation of Miracles was probably an unfortunate event for the public to see, but the blonde was quite disappointed that a place where he finally found to shelter and to seek fun that stirred his heart was crumbling down before his eyes. He chose not to do anything, because there was nothing he could have done. All he could do was being passive and witnessed everything faded away. It was tough until recently. They did a reunion, celebrated a birthday of a certain phantom, and even fought together against Jabberwock. Those are hope that the friendship between all of them is far more than only basketball.

But what he sees before his eyes now is different than a friend apologising for a simple mistake; he is seeing a captain who was young and burdened his responsibilities that he failed to succeed. Somehow he can relate to the feeling, which when he failed to be an ace that is good enough for his team. It was truly bothering even until today remembering the regret and disappointment at that time clenches his chest. 

“Don’t worry, Akashicchi. We are no longer arrogant brats from middle school!” says him in his cheerful voice. At the very least, he wishes not the current time he is spending with the smaller male filled with tension of regret. He is sure the former captain must have a reason to dwell in the past. He must have been feeling responsible. They were still young and not all decisions they made were all accurate, including the former captain. 

“What are you doing nowadays in your free time then?” asks him to change the mood. 

“I do horse riding.” answers the smaller male. 

“Horse riding!? I have never ridden a horse before!” responds him with eyes sparkling in interest. It sounds like a cool hobby that rarely for normal person to have, “How does it feel?”

“It is nice. Yukimaru fancies outdoor rather than being in the stable all the time,” tells the redhead.

“Yukimaru,” utters him whilst imagining the name belongs to a fluffy little pony. It is the very first time he heard about the hobby of his former captain. Even if it was mentioned in the past, he did not pay attention or that he cared to remember. Ah, he knows so little about the smaller male. 

“I heard horses get attached to people like friends,” carefully he says. Of course he wants to look resourceful in front of the redhead, who has the reputation of being so very very brilliant, unlike him. 

“I suppose they do,” says his companion, “They can sense to determine their judgement towards a person.”

He rests his cheek into one of his palms, with elbow on the top of the table,” Must be nice, having such a loyal friend,” adds him in a dreamy voice. 

“Oh! Can I meet Yukimaru someday?” asks him in excitement. He does not know why he becomes hopeful that time. 

“If I have free time, or when you visit Kyoto in the future,” accepts the former captain, which gains a big grin from the blonde. 

The conversation between them must end, because the former captain informs him that he has some business to handle. The smaller male insists to drop him off in his apartment, although the location is in Kanagawa prefecture. But the blonde must have his jaw dropped from seeing a fancy car approaching both of them on the street. He is even more in awe to know that vehicle belongs to the former captain. He did hear a rumour that the redhead is very rich, but he did not imagine the richness is actually wealthy! The blonde would need to work ten projects in a day for the next one year to purchase one unit of that car.

“A-akashicchi, are you sure I am not ruining your schedule?” asks him in full of hesitation, although he is now sitting on a leather seat in the vehicle. He should have not been drawn into the luxury of the car! Now he feels bad. 

“Kise, you have already asked that several times already. Why don’t you rest? I’ll wake you up when we get there.” suggests the former captain. There is no way he could fall asleep in the situation that burdens the former captain. A few minutes later, the blonde is closing his eyes and surrender to his sleepiness, forgetting that he was determined to stay up until they get into the destination. 

“Kise,” calls the redhead softly. He jolts up with his eyes frantically look around as if forgetting where he is. It appears the smaller male has been calling his name a few times to wake him up. The blonde becomes self-conscious and checks if his appearance is not embarrassing himself after falling asleep shamefully!

“Akashicchi! I’m sorry I fell asleep!” apologises him, genuinely, with his hand rubbing his nape. 

The blonde shows the direction to his apartment and insists for the chauffeur to drop him off on the convenience store nearby. He becomes more stubborn for the redhead to follow his wish, since it was embarrassing enough to fall asleep in the car whose belong to the person who is being so kindly giving him a ride home. 

“I’ll see you around then, Akashicchi,” says him after getting out of the car. He also forgets not to thank the chauffeur for wanting to drive from Tokyo to Kanagawa at this hour. 

“Good night.” replies the redhead and presses the button to pull up the window. 


	4. In Kyoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde visits Kyoto and calls the Emperoe. 
> 
> Is it because he wanted to meet him, or it was just an excuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> I updated quicker now~  
> I guess my mind isn't muddled no more. So you can expect new chapter every two days or four 👀  
> Pray for my brain. 
> 
> How are you all? Stay safe. 
> 
> Here I present you the fourth chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! ;)

A strong fragrance of Earl Grey flavoured tea erases the agitation of waking up early. The distinct aroma he breathes in deeply into his lungs and allows the scent to naturally relax his mind into an undisturbed state. Gently he takes a long sip of the warm liquid of his morning tea and enjoys the warm sensation running down his throat. The sound of birds chirping muffled in the distance, as the wind blows by in silence outside the window. It might be a perfect morning to be spent for one who expects a little bit of tranquillity between his responsibilities. It unfortunately will not last long. 

“ _Waka danna-sama_ ,”

disturbs his new personal assistant upon his entrance to the dining room.

“I apologise, but we might need to leave now. The meeting will start at 10 o’clock sharp,”

adds the assistant as a reminder. A nod of acknowledgement is his only answer. His slender fingers set down the cup of tea back on its saucer, and his attention gets caught by the vibration in his pocket. He fishes out his red-coloured phone and opens up the text message.

_Akashicchi! I’ll be in Kyoto by noon!_

That is unexpected.

The perfect copy mentioned his wish about visiting the cultural capital of the country last summer; and he offered himself as a companion to explore several landmarks of the city. But, he did not anticipate that the blonde is actualising the wish. He considered the excitement of the ace of Kaijō was only out of politeness. Nonetheless, there is a slight relief that the blonde chose to contact him amongst plenty of friends he must have. After what happened in Winter Cup, he has wanting to redeem his mistakes and changed himself gradually into a better man and a better friend. The opportunity cannot be missed, but unfortunately he has full schedule for the week.

_Are you using train? I’ll send a car to pick you up_

The reply is his compensation for his absence in the arrival of the blonde. He hopes the taller male would still accept his offer when there is no more schedule for him. And that is perhaps by the weekend. Suddenly his phone goes off by the time he is about to delegate his phone to his assistant. He must withdraw it and asks for a little privacy to accept the call. 

“Akashicchi, sorry about the last minute notice, but I really don’t need you to pick me up,” declines the blonde politely from the other side of the phone.

It should not be happening. He must think of another idea to lure the blonde in accepting his offer. He would not want the model seek for another source to guide him around the city.

“I mean, we didn’t agree on anything yet. So, let’s set up a plan then meet up some other day. I’ll be here for a couple of weeks,” adds the perfect copy that sends him a relief. Somehow it is as if the opportunity is booked for him. 

“Very well. May I call you tonight to inform when I will be free?” questions him politely and sees in the corner of his eyes that his assistant taps his fingers on his wrist in a reminder. The young master puts his palm up as an acknowledgement and silently demands several more minutes for the call. 

“Of course, Akashicchi!” answers the blonde that is followed by a weak chuckle. Perhaps the long trip drains the perfect copy. He should not have him occupied for too long then. 

“Have you found a place to stay?” questions the redhead for the last time for now.

“I have. A very lovely _ryokan_ close to Gion district. A colleague of mine personally recommended it. I’ll text you the address, so we could meet up there,” suggests the blonde in a unhurried voice and calm. He considers that the perfect copy needs an immediate rest. Faintly he hears the announcement of arrival in Kyoto in the background. That cues him to end the call.

“Very well. Text me if you need anything,” tells the redhead. 

“Sounds great. We’ll talk soon then,” says the model.

“Until then,” ends the captain of Rakuzan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn leaves are fallen sparse in the intense of cultural scenery. Plenty of temples and shrines serve the traditional atmosphere and a sense of security. Even the spotless road around the area where he is staying always gives him the sensation of living in Edo era. It is simply fascinating; so far it has been an excellent experience that lifts up the pressure of living in the metropolitan city. Surely most of the authentic attractions here cannot be achieved in any place but here, including watching a distinctive entertainment of _Maiko, or Geisha’s apprentices,_ dancing performance. The colourful fabric of kimonos they are wearing sway as their bodies move to the rhythm of the music of _Shamisan, or three-stringed traditional Japanese musical instrument._ The social butterfly even nearly recognises the locals around the area; and it works vice versa. It is nice to know the city in the perspective of the locals, but it starts to become boring to him after two weeks straight. Dull gaze of him starts to attract one of the apprentices, offering him some _sake._ He attempts to refuse, but the young lady with thick white make-up insists. Fortunately, his phone goes off at the right time, which he uses as an excuse to push his feet off the _tatami_ floor and head to the back garden.

A sigh of relief comes out his lips. This call is his saviour. He finds a spot on a bridge flying over across a small pond and sees the person name on his phone screen. It causes him to grin so widely. 

“Akashicchi!” exclaims him so lively, failed to disguise his excitement. 

“I trust you are having a good time,” presumes the redhead on the other side of the phone.

“Oh! Very! I have never thought traditional entertainment would be this fun to attend, And here I am attending my third one since I got here!” shares him so lively. It feels like eternity since he was able to talk so genuinely to someone. 

“I see. I will be free tomorrow,” informs the former captain. 

“Cool! Name a place and time. I’ll meet you there, “ says him in the same tone. Finally, he will be able to meet his former captain. If it turned into a failure, his excuse to visit Kyoto would have been a waste of time. 

Suddenly, his phone notifies him that he is receiving another incoming call by sound. The blonde pulls his phone off his ear briefly and gets extremely discouraged by seeing the name on the screen. 

“See you tomorrow then!” ends him abruptly and stares at his phone screen until the new caller name disappears into the missed call box. He did consider pressing the green button, but his mood dropped down to extremely low all the sudden. The frown replaces the previous grin he had gradually upon remembering what happened; The occurrence that encourages him to leave his home and remembered his promise to the former captain to visit Kyoto. 

A deep sigh of frustration escapes his lips in frustration. His hand scratches the back of his head absent-mindedly. He cannot believe that after two weeks he is still unable to feel a bit better. 

_How annoying,_ groans the blonde in his mind. 

He stares at the dimmed light of his phone screen. He was startled enough until he rudely ended his call with his former captain. The redhead must have thought him as an impolite person he has ever encountered; he must have reconsidered if sacrificing his free time to spend time with the blonde is wise.

_What am I doing,_ thought the ace of Kaijō

After a lot of consideration, he decides to send an apology through text message. He trusts not his voice would be able to fool the observant former captain; there would have been bitterness emerge in his tone if he chose to call the redhead. 

The social butterfly continues not watching the entertainment in the main room of the _ryokan_ and decides soaking himself into the public _onsen_. The warm water should have been helping to relax his mind, but it is simply troubled. He scoops some water to wet his blonde locks and gently grips on it in desperation. He cannot believe such a trivial matter could bother him this intense and this long. 

_Damnit,_ he curses in his mind. 


	5. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain of Rakuzan finally has time to accompany the blonde exploring Kyoto. However, something is odd about the taller male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How are you all? As promised, i update new chapter quicker.  
> But i feel a bit ashamed of my writing. I could have done better //^\\\ i apologise if this chapter is just worse. 
> 
> I'll do better on the next one. 
> 
> Here i present you the fifth chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments ;)

Dullness of the sounding disconnect tone raises an unpleasant feeling in his mind. He begins to assume that the blonde is severely dissatisfied towards his betrayal upon his own promise. Schedule had been preventing him to fulfil it, regardless the strong intention to do so. Perhaps he should have at least contacted the blonde to avoid any misunderstanding, but it is probably too late. At the time he is blaming his impoliteness; his phone vibrates from an incoming text message. 

_Sorry Akashicci. Send me the time and location whenever you decide them._

That was awfully unconvincing. There is even a hint of nonchalant tone from the ace of Kaijō. Fixing the situation is very urgent, it appears. He refuses, if his assumption was correct, allowing the situation between him and a long lost fellow results in an unwanted condition. Therefore, he replies remarking a promise that the meeting point must be where the blonde is staying. That would be most polite gesture and apologetic as well in implication. For now, he shall rest for the day, preparing himself for tomorrow. 

Chilly wind accompanies the redhead in the morning on the next day at the meeting point. Fortunately, he wears a long sleeve shirt beneath his long grey coat. Temperature in the morning could invite cold to one’s body if not being cautious. He informed his arrival already to the blonde at 8 o’clock sharp through a text message. While waiting for the perfect copy in his preparation, he embraces the view of leaves that are starting to change colour. He had never had the opportunity to enjoy the scenery of the season in his own city. There are many tasks he must do until he forgets to lift his head up from several documents in his training in his family company, or even the school works. He glances at the entrance of the _ryokan_ and at his watch circling around his wrist _._ He wonders if all models require a lot of time in dressing up, because it has been thirty minutes since the blonde replied. 

“Akashicchi!” shouts a lively voice, which makes his head turn to spot the blonde. The taller male eternally exchanges greetings of leaving the building with an old lady by the entrance. It takes a while for the blonde in a black turtle neck blouse, covered with a long jacket of the same colour, to approach the redhead.

“Thank you for coming all the way here,” appreciates the taller male with a genuine smile and adjusts his black leather gloves.

“Good morning. How is Kyoto so far?” greets him with a polite smile in return.

“It’s a bit chilly in the morning, isn’t it?” utters the blonde and shoves his gloved hands into his pockets and adds in excitement, “I didn’t see much of Kyoto yet, but I’ve fallen in love with Gion! If I didn’t have to go back to Tokyo, I would have definitely stayed here in Gion!”

There is a spark of pure interest in the pair of honeyed orbs of the taller male. It appears the captain of Rakuzan was worrying for nothing; it is relieving to see the blonde has been enjoying his time even without his presence. 

“Is there any place you wish to see? I would suggest Kurodani Temple,” suggests the redhead.

“Oh! Kaori- _chan_ told me about this beautiful temple. She’s one of the _Maikos_ around here!” brags the blonde that obviously does not impress him even at the slightest. However, he already remembers the information, since he heard it already. 

“Also...” trails the taller male off and fishes out a small guidebook from his pocket. At a light peek of his crimson orbs, it appears the blonde already highlighted several locations and attractions he wishes to see. Perhaps the wisest thing to do is to follow the blonde to fulfil his satisfaction. After all, he did break his promise; and this should be the way to redeem it. 

“Fushimi Inari caught my interest as well!” adds the blonde, but hits the redhead to a painful recollection. Stoic expression remains on his features, but the redhead is actually conflicted inside. It was a precious memory yet tainted by the last one with a certain person that he decided to part with. 

“Ryouta! You forgot this!” shouts a female voice in a local Kyoto dialect. The blonde turns his head sharply and gasps in a realisation. His hurried steps approach the front desk lady and thanks cheekily for reminding him. In middle school, the sight of the blonde befriending with plenty of people was normal; he was certain that everyone in the school was familiar of how the taller male makes conversing with various types of people so easily. But it is actually impressive that the blonde is capable of making connections in a brand new environment at a very short length of time. 

“Sorry Akashicchi! I almost forgot this!” shows him a bag that was handed over and pushes it towards the redhead, “A souvenir from Tokyo.”

The redhead accepts the bag and glances up at the taller male in question.

“Uh, I don’t know why I felt like I got to bring something when visiting friend’s home,” tells the blonde in a low and embarrassed voice. His hand rubs on his nape in the utterance, “It’s nothing special!” adds the blonde quickly, “Just some snacks I got from the station, but it’s still made in Kanagawa! I—hope you like it.”

It was such a strong word to define him. It may sound so trivial, but being considered as a friend and being declared as one by the blonde are rare for the smaller male. Somehow it gives him a relief, yet a burden to become a better friend occurs at the same time as well. 

“Are you implying that you would like to visit my house?” interprets the redhead. 

The ace of Kaijō gets surprised, even his expression speaks it all and speaks lightly, “I mean, the whole city, Kyoto is your home. I know it might sound ridiculous—“ 

It appears the blonde is clueless of how to respond to his assumption. It might be too overwhelming to suddenly visit a house of one’s former captain, especially when they were not so close in the past other than in basketball. The redhead parts his lips to cancel the idea, but the taller male speaks up first.

“Visiting your house would be a pleasure too! But—only if it’s alright with you. Ah! And it does not have to be today!” says the blonde so straightforwardly. He comes into a realisation that two of them are the exact opposite. No matter how harsh his critics may be, the redhead sometimes is incapable of expressing his wishes. There is a constant tendency to achieve benefits for all parties, for the sake of victory in his decision-making. Hence, he often abandons his emotions and wants. But the taller male is different. He likes to be heard. 

“Besides you promised to bring me to see Yukimaru,” reminds the blonde of the conversation they had last summer. He takes everything he offers seriously after all. 

A small smile forms on the small lips of the captain of Rakuzan. No one has ever willingly to visit his house. He has never experienced such thing. When the blonde intentionally agreed with his spontaneous idea, there is a delight he feels in his mind.

“You may come tomorrow on one condition. “ says the redhead. 

“Condition?” questions the blonde in confusion and a tilt of his head, “What is it, Akashicchi?”

“You ought to wear a yukata.” suggests the smaller male. 

“EH!?”

Without waiting for the response of the blonde, the redhead moves his feet to leave the _ryokan._

“Is it a dress code in your place?” asks the ace of Kaijō with a few short steps to chase him up and matches his pace in their walking to their destination, “Because that would be the coolest thing ever!” shouts the blonde in unrestricted excitement and throws his fists into the air. 

“My grandparent appreciates young men If they respect tradition. He is quite traditional themselves.” shares the redhead.

“Then I better pick a special one,” chuckles the blonde and says, “Putting on a traditional clothes is difficult! But Kimono is more complicated in designs. I would require help from an expert to put it on,” speaks the talkative blonde without stopping, “I heard that female ones are the hardest to put on! My Maiko friends can confirm that.” 

He minds not the friendliness and noisiness of the blonde. Other than that he already is accustomed by the trait, it is beneficial for the redhead to have a talkative companion in the condition that he often prefers to listen and talk if necessary. 

“You are not required to wear any.” eases down the redhead.

“I didn’t—“trails the taller male off and adds, “But I am gonna buy one! Maybe later when I head back. The idea of shopping new clothes has been always my thing!”

“I am certain there are some shops that allow tourists to rent.” 

“But I want to take it back with me!” whines the blonde with a slight frown. He rises up his guidebook and scans his eyes on several pages, “You’re right. There are only rental stores nearby,” surrenders the taller male in an obvious disappointment. 

It is impossible for the captain of Rakuzan to ignore the obvious emotion on the face of the blonde. The apparent frown triggers his kindness then,

“After exploring the temple, I know a place along the way,” offers the redhead. 

“That would be great!” exclaims the expressive blonde with a wide grin. His mood appears to change so rapidly. He barely will understand, at least anytime soon, of how one mood can be replaced by a more positive one just by one simple offer. 

“So It will take fifteen minutes, approximately to get to Fushimi Inari by foot,” adds the taller male in a mumble as he buries his face in his guidebook. 

“Train would be more convenient,” suggests the redhead 

“Right,” trails off the blonde and flashes a forced smile to the smaller male. It is not unnoticeable for the observant redhead. It appears something makes the blonde uncomfortable. He wonders if the taller male prefers some exercise by walking to their destination. Soon enough, he notices a loud sound of vibration at their arrival on the entrance of the train station. He observes if the taller male will take the call and will separate himself to allow some privacy, but there is no sign of the blonde to pick it up even after a few minutes. He would ignore it, but the vibration happens again for several times more. 

“It’s just as the rumour says, it’s colder here than Tokyo,” says the taller male as seemingly he wants to erase the silence and potentially helps him to ignore the call.

“Someone is looking for you,” states the redhead. There is no possibility that the blonde could fool him. It seems to be an important call, judging by the way the call has been coming for a few times already. 

“Hm? Where? You think it’s one of my Kyoto fans?” distracts the blonde as he places his hand above his eyes in a gesture of searching. 

“I am willing to wait until you settle it,” speaks the redhead in the most considerate tone.

The taller male lowers his hands in discouragement. Shoulders drop down in a motion. His lips press into a thin line, and his gloved hands curl into tight fists. There lively atmosphere suddenly gets replaced by a strong tension coming out from the pair of golden eyes that stare in determination at his pair of crimson ones. Now the redhead is confident that something is really troubling the taller male.

“I don’t want to.” remarks the blonde in a mixed of anger and hopelessness in his tone, “I just don’t.”

Although the intense eye contact between them remains, somehow the redhead is convinced that the negative emotions are not directed to him. Unfortunately, the smaller male prefers the presence of comfort in their outing.

“Give me your phone.” demands the redhead as he extends his palm out towards the blonde, which obviously causes the taller male to step backwards in avoidance and surprise. 

“No, Akashicchi, you don’t have to! It’s not that urgent!” refuses the blonde and adds a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence. But the smaller male ignores it and keeps his palm up towards the blonde in asking for the device. 

The taller male lets out a long sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose in dilemma. 

“I’ll explain the matter at the temple. Is that okay?” bargains the taller male in a serious tone, far from his fake one. 

The redhead might consider offering himself as a listener, but following that wish will not solve the problem. At the very least, there is one thing that he can do for the blonde. Knowing he does not have any choice, the blonde fishes out the device and hands it over at the smaller male. 

“Fine.” surrenders the blonde. It takes a while for the device to be placed on his palm.

The redhead peeks nothing at the screen, although there are many texts and missed calls on the phone screen by a simple glance. He calmly and quickly taps the turn off button until the phone screen turns into black.

“You may or may not tell me what troubles you. But you must enjoy Kyoto for now.” Declares the redhead and returns the device to its owner.

The taller male appears in perplexity for a couple of seconds. Perhaps he expected not for the redhead to do it rather than interrogating him about the issue. The redhead forces no one to share everything to him, although it would have been nice for a person who considers him as a fellow shares his burdens. That would express the truth the blonde has on him. Moreover, he would like to be a good friend and approachable person.

“Shall we?” invites the redhead and witnesses a bright grin bloom on the lips of the taller male.

“Yes!” responds the taller male in a brighter mood. 


End file.
